


Eine leistung von zwei Wünsche

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Episode Related, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Hai dei programmi per questa notte?”“Non sei mai stato così diretto, Eiji. Devi davvero essere in condizioni pietose se ti abbassi ad elemosinare favori sessuali in questo modo.”
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eine leistung von zwei Wünsche

**~ Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche ~**

Era già piuttosto tardi quando Ankh riuscì a liberarsi di Chiyoko-san, quasi scappando al piano di sopra per rifugiarsi nella stanza che condivideva con Eiji.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciandosi andare ad una sorta di grugnito infastidito.

Hino, seduto sul letto, scoppiò a ridere.

“Non te la prendere con lei. Cerca soltanto di farti sentire più a tuo agio.” difese la padrona del Cous Coussier, scrollando le spalle.

“A mio agio?” sibilò il Greeed, facendo schioccare la lingua. “Quella stupida donna è una palla al piede e basta. Se dovessi rinascere del tutto saprei sicuramente su chi accanirmi per primo, stanne certo.” si lamentò, irritandosi maggiormente quando vide Eiji ridere ancora, prendendo affatto sul serio la sua minaccia.

Lo faceva spesso ormai, e sebbene Ankh sapesse che dipendeva perlopiù dal rapporto che si era instaurato fra di loro, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi come se stesse perdendo lentamente la propria credibilità.

La mancanza delle sue Core Medal si faceva sempre più opprimente, eppure al contempo sentiva di essersi ormai abituato alla propria condizione.

Era confuso, insomma, dai propri desideri, e trovava la qual cosa decisamente ridicola da parte di un Greeed.

Si arrampicò fino al proprio letto improvvisato, ignorando il più piccolo e afferrando il tablet, controllando per l’ennesima volta lo stato delle medaglie.

Non erano ancora sufficienti, quelle in loro possesso.

Aveva sperato che recuperare Kujaku e Condor bastasse o si rivelasse utile, eppure la conquista di due delle sue Core Medal si era rivelata più complicata di quanto avesse previsto.

Non bastava la combo Tajador ad Eiji per sconfiggere Kazari, non adesso che il Greeed aveva messo in atto quel folle proposito di fare sue anche le Core Medal degli altri.

E non erano serviti a lui per diventare qualcosa di più che un semplice braccio, rivelandogli che ciò che aveva temuto sin dal momento in cui si era risvegliato era effettivamente accaduto. 

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, e questo parve attirare l’attenzione del più piccolo; Eiji si alzò lentamente dal letto, raggiungendolo e alzando lo sguardo su di lui, puntandolo dritto nei suoi occhi.

Ankh non ebbe difficoltà a ricambiarlo, eppure sentiva che quanto l’altro gli avrebbe detto non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Era serio in quel momento, Eiji, e aveva ormai imparato a non prenderlo come un buon segno.

“Hai dei programmi per questa notte?” gli domandò, pacato.

Ankh piegò le labbra in un sorriso, che sparì dopo meno di un istante.

“Non sei mai stato così diretto, Eiji. Devi davvero essere in condizioni pietose se ti abbassi ad elemosinare favori sessuali in questo modo.”

Il più piccolo non si imbarazzò né si scompose: scrollò le spalle, concedendosi una risata veloce, prima di tornare serio.

“Per quanto possa farmi piacere, sai che non è questo a cui mi riferisco.” gli disse, aspettando invano una risposta da parte sua, prima di continuare. “Rimani qui, questa notte. Ti prego.” chiese, l’espressione nei suoi occhi così maledettamente decisa che Ankh ebbe voglia di colpirlo. “Lo cercheremo. Cercheremo cos’è che sta creando i tuoi Yummy, cercheremo il motivo per cui nonostante le medaglie tu non sia riuscito a riprendere la tua forma originaria. Ma lascia che ti aiuti, per favore, non fare di testa tua.”

Ankh scrollò le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo e stendendosi del tutto, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto.

“Non avevo intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. E non sono così preoccupato per quello che sta succedendo. Sei tu che come al solito esageri, Eiji.”

Non sperava che l’altro gli credesse, soltanto che gli concedesse una tregua.

Se avesse avuto bisogno d’aiuto lo avrebbe chiesto, maledizione! Gli aveva chiesto aiuto per recuperare le Cell Medal, gli aveva chiesto aiuto per ogni singola cosa da quando si era ritrovato soltanto un braccio, ma questa non rientrava fra le cose per le quali si volesse rivolgere a lui.

E non sapeva nemmeno di preciso il perché.

Perché avrebbe dovuto dare troppe spiegazioni, forse. Perché aveva paura di quello che stava accadendo, e non voleva che nessuno riuscisse a vedere quella paura.

O forse perché non voleva che Eiji scoprisse la verità, che vedesse la sua vera forma, che aprisse gli occhi e si rendesse conto del fatto che Ankh era un Greeed esattamente come quelli che aveva combattuto fino a quel punto, poco importava che adesso lavorassero insieme, poco importava che se lo portasse a letto.

Ankh aveva i propri draghi nascosti nell’ombra ad attenderlo, aveva le proprie battaglie da combattere, e non era certo che Eiji dovesse essere messo a parte di ognuna di esse.

“Ankh, perché ti ostini a fingere anche con me? Pensavo che...”

“Pensavi cosa?” lo interruppe il più grande, stizzito. “Pensavi che improvvisamente fossi diventato una femminuccia come te e che ti avrei raccontato tutto quello che mi passa per la testa? Ti sbagli di grosso.”

Eiji lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo, frustrato, prima di sospirare.

“D’accordo.” concesse, tornando a sdraiarsi nel proprio letto. “Quindi rimani qui stanotte?” si volle sincerare ancora.

“Sì, sì. Se ti fa dormire sonni tranquilli sentirtelo dire, sì, rimango qui stanotte!” gli gridò contro. “Idiota.” bofonchiò poi, voltandosi dall’altra parte e dandogli le spalle.

Sentì Eiji sospirare, prima di dargli la buonanotte in un mormorio.

Spense la luce, e solo allora Ankh parve rilassarsi.

Cosa ne voleva sapere, lui, di cosa era necessario fare, di cosa spingesse Ankh a continuare quella disperata ricerca di se stesso, di quella parte di cui era stato mutilato?

Era stato OOO stesso, d’altra parte, a ridurlo in quel modo; e il Greeed in fondo sapeva che non era dello stesso OOO che si trattava, che Eiji era tutto fuorché simile a quel Re che li aveva creati e poi distrutti, eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi restio a metterlo a parte di ciò che aveva fatto il suo predecessore.

Attese poco pazientemente, come sempre da qualche notte a quella parte, di sentire il respiro del più piccolo farsi pesante, di sentirlo russare leggermente e cedere al sonno, e poi si alzò, con un movimento fluido.

Alzò il braccio destro, tenendolo fermo alla fioca luce che traspariva dalla finestra, e sospirò.

Sentiva il desiderio consumarlo, eppure era un desiderio che si espandeva in lui in modo diverso da quando aveva preso possesso del corpo del detective.

Era un desiderio poco definito e confuso, contrastante, che non lo lasciava decidere su quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Sapeva solo di odiare quel braccio, ma non riusciva a stabilire se volesse tornare nella propria interezza o se volesse invece disfarsene, cedere a quell’umanità che aveva scoperto soltanto per sbaglio.

Schioccò la lingua, sarcastico.

Non che Eiji gliel’avrebbe mai permesso, ovviamente.

Quell’idiota aveva promesso ad Hina di farle riavere il fratello sano e salvo, e la presenza di Ankh cozzava non poco con questa sua missione.

Si diresse verso la finestra, aprendola facendo attenzione a non fare rumore; stava per saltare fuori, quando si sentì trattenere da un polso.

Si voltò bruscamente, sorpreso, ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri dal viso di Eiji.

Il più piccolo non sembrava essere irritato per averlo scoperto ad andarsene, non sembrava essersela presa per quel suo palese mancare alla parola data.

Appariva divertito, invece, e ad Ankh la cosa dava decisamente sui nervi. 

“ _Se ti fa dormire sonni tranquilli sì, rimango qui stanotte.”_ lo prese in giro, ridacchiando.

Ankh fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle.

“Hai finto di dormire per potermi fermare, no? Questo significa che non ti fidavi di me sin dall’inizio.” gli fece notare.

Eiji sospirò, allentando la presa sul polso con fare tentennante, prima di lasciarlo del tutto.

“Se vuoi andare, allora vai. Io non posso fare niente per trattenerti, non ti pare?” gli si avvicinò lentamente, lasciando aderire il proprio corpo con quello del Greeed e portando la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Però vorrei tanto che rimanessi, Ankh.”

Il più grande entrò in tensione, sentendosi improvvisamente in trappola.

Voleva andare, davvero. Voleva uscire da quella finestra, sentire i rumori della città, cercare l’altra parte di sé che adesso lo stava contrastando, che lo stava riducendo a niente.

E poi, dall’altra parte, c’era la sensazione del corpo di Eiji contro il proprio, c’era il suo respiro nel suo orecchio e sulla sua pelle, c’era quel senso di soffocamento che lo coglieva ogni volta che l’altro era troppo vicino, che non riusciva a spiegare ma che non era necessariamente spiacevole.

Reagì d’istinto, Ankh, e afferratolo per le spalle lo fece indietreggiare fino a farlo ricadere con la schiena contro il materasso, salendo su di lui, le ginocchia intorno ai suoi fianchi, portando nuovamente il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo, lasciandogli attendere un bacio che non arrivò.

Il Greeed vide lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, vide che quella reazione era esattamente quello che si aspettava, e si maledisse per aver ceduto così facilmente.

“Se hai qualcosa di interessante da offrirmi, allora rimango volentieri.” gli disse alzando un sopracciglio, cercando disperatamente di controllare il proprio respiro accelerato, sperando che l’altro non se ne accorgesse.

Ma nonostante tutti i suoi difetti, Eiji aveva un ottimo spirito d’osservazione, ed era soltanto per quello che non si lasciava mai abbattere da quanto gli diceva Ankh, perché tendeva a non credergli mai.

Gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, annullando la distanza fra di loro e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Ankh cedette al bacio senza opporre resistenza, abbandonandosi a ciò che il più piccolo voleva fare di lui, perché se già in partenza Eiji riconosceva quando gli stava dicendo la verità e quando no, continuare a fingere di non volerlo non aveva senso.

Si sentì afferrare per i fianchi con facilità, e dopo pochi secondi le loro posizioni furono invertite, e si ritrovò disteso a guardare Eiji negli occhi, trovandolo a fare altrettanto.

Odiava quello sguardo così come odiava il suo braccio così come odiava il proprio desiderio, così come tutto ciò che non riusciva a comprendere.

Eiji lo spogliò velocemente della maglietta, cercando con le mani un facile contatto con la sua pelle nuda, scendendo a baciargli il collo, mordendolo forte, sapendo che non avrebbe fatto male al Greeed, o che questi comunque non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente.

Ankh protese in alto i fianchi in un gesto istintivo, lasciando che l’altro sentisse la sua eccitazione, che se ne prendesse cura esattamente come gli aveva promesso con quegli occhi, che gli desse una buona ragione per rimanere ancorato a quel letto insieme a lui, anziché andare via da solo.

E Ankh forse ci sperava che lo fermasse, che gli offrisse il suo aiuto, che non volesse lasciarlo andare e preferisse invece rimanergli accanto, perché quel desiderio da parte di Eiji gli lasciava uno spazio più aperto sul proprio futuro, poteva lasciargli sperare che i suoi giorni non fossero contati, che qualcuno avrebbe protetto la sua esistenza, alla fine.

Gemette, tanto di compassione per se stesso e per quei pensieri così irritanti quanto per le mani del più piccolo che lo avevano liberato ormai anche dei pantaloni, una di esse chiusa adesso intorno alla sua erezione, muovendosi lentamente mentre Eiji non perdeva mai di vista il suo viso, le sue espressioni, attento a capire ancora cosa gli piacesse di più, come voleva che si muovesse.

Ma Ankh non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanere lì inerme a farsi guardare, di lasciare che l’occhio dell’altro lo analizzasse così attentamente, di mostrare le proprie debolezze; facendo perno sulle braccia si alzò a sedere, lasciando scivolare le gambe sotto quelle di Eiji e tornando a baciarlo, brutale, schiudendo le labbra alla ricerca della lingua del più piccolo, mordendogliela piano, sorridendo contro la sua bocca quando lo sentì gemere piano.

Con un gesto brusco allontanò da sé le sue mani, passando invece lui a togliergli i vestiti, cercando di essere veloce, del tutto privo di voglia di provocarlo.

Scese con la bocca sul suo corpo, ricambiando il dolore dei quei morsi, più che per vendetta perché sapeva quanto l’altro lo trovasse eccitante; e difatti lo sentì gemere ancora, mentre la sua mano gli si stringeva dietro la testa e fra i capelli, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e spingendolo verso il basso, come se non fosse lui stesso a dare ordini al proprio corpo, come se fosse qualcosa della quale non riusciva a fare a meno.

Ankh lottò contro quella presa tanto da risollevare lo sguardo, concedendosi un ghigno sarcastico, mentre la sua mano scendeva a sfiorare il sesso del più piccolo, piano, nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente a soddisfarlo.

“Ankh...” mormorò Eiji, offrendosi a quel tocco ed agitandosi, cercando qualcosa di più da lui.

“Se non sbaglio avresti dovuto essere tu ad incentivarmi a rimanere.” gli fece notare con un sopracciglio alzato, scivolando comunque sempre più verso il basso fino a distendersi del tutto, ancorando le mani ai fianchi di Eiji e portando il viso poco distante dalla sua erezione.

Il più piccolo non aveva avuto il coraggio di ribattere a quell’ovvietà, e adesso sembrava quasi trattenere il respiro mentre lo guardava, come se avesse paura che dire qualcosa in quel momento potesse far cambiare idea ad Ankh, farlo andare via, privarlo di ciò che desiderava in quell’istante.

Al Greeed sarebbe piaciuto poterlo provocare ancora, ma adesso il desiderio che sentiva era troppo preciso ed impellente per poterselo concedere.

Passò la lingua sul suo sesso, lentamente, dal basso verso l’alto, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul viso del più piccolo per catturarne ogni espressione di piacere, sorridendo in modo quasi maligno mentre la presa sulla sua testa si stringeva ancora, esigente.

Chiuse la punta fra le labbra, scivolando verso il basso per quanto poteva, fino a che non la sentì sfiorargli l’ingresso della gola, e rimase fermo per qualche secondo in quel modo, godendosi i gemiti di disappunto di Eiji, sentendolo muoversi perché l’altro facesse qualcosa al più presto, frenato dalle mani di Ankh che gli artigliavano i fianchi.

La sua mano allentò la presa, conscio del fatto che Ankh non andava d’accordo con le costrizioni, e allora il Greeed lo sentì accarezzarlo più che forzarlo, passandogli le dita fra i capelli e lasciandogli fare le cose con i suoi tempi.

Non voleva più provocarlo, ma voleva mantenere il proprio orgoglio, e fu felice di quella mossa da parte di Eiji che gli diede ragione di cominciare a muovere la bocca su di lui, lentamente, gemendo piano quando lasciò l’altro libero di muovere i fianchi per andare incontro alla sua lingua, di muoversi fra le sue labbra, mostrandogli senza bisogno di pudore quanta voglia avesse di lui.

Era anche per questo che gli piaceva il sesso con Eiji. Era un tipo di desiderio diverso che lo distraeva da tutto il resto, era qualcosa di certo e di definito, e che riusciva a farlo sentire più soddisfatto di tutto il resto.

Sapeva ciò che voleva in quel momento, era eccitato e voleva sentire Eiji dentro di sé, ma era comunque in grado di controllarsi abbastanza da lasciar crescere quello stesso desiderio, da coltivarlo fino a che non fosse diventato insostenibile, sapendo poi che quando finalmente avesse ottenuto ciò che voleva si sarebbe sentito maggiormente appagato.

Continuava a muovere la bocca con fare intento, lasciando che la propria lingua tracciasse le vene in rilievo sull’erezione del più piccolo, risalendo a succhiare solo la punta, accarezzandogli le gambe e i fianchi con le mani senza riservarsi dal graffiarlo quando l’altro si spingeva troppo a fondo dentro la sua bocca, grugnendo in risposta alle sue risatine di scusa e così non facendo altro che aumentare il piacere che provava.

Passò diverso tempo prima che la mano dietro la sua testa divenisse nuovamente coercitiva, ma questa volta anziché sentirsi spingere contro di lui venne invece tirato indietro, ritrovandosi di fronte al sorriso di Eiji.

“Ti sei finalmente deciso a fare qualcosa di utile anche tu?” gli chiese con un sopracciglio alzato, e l’altro scrollò le spalle.

“Sei tu che hai preso l’iniziativa, no? Io non ho fatto altro che lasciarti divertire.” gli rispose, e il Greeed non ebbe il coraggio di negare che fosse vero. 

Si stese sul letto, lasciando il più piccolo in ginocchio di fronte a sé, guardandolo passargli le mani sui fianchi, la voglia palese nei suoi occhi, mentre sembrava incapace di smettere tanto di guardarlo tanto di toccarlo.

Lo costrinse a voltarsi e a mettersi su di un fianco, sistemandosi dietro di lui, posandogli le labbra sulla nuca e scendendo sulla sua schiena, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Eiji...” questa volta fu lui a chiamarlo, senza il tono di implorazione usato dal più piccolo, più volitivo, ma sempre attento a non dargli motivo di indugiare oltre.

Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle, mentre tornava alla sua altezza e gli portava una mano sotto il viso, costringendolo a voltarsi e baciandolo ancora, sentendo il proprio sapore nella bocca del Greeed.

Continuò per pochi altri secondi, prima di lasciarlo andare e portare invece le proprie dita contro le sue labbra, spingendolo a schiuderle e vedendolo ripetere i medesimi movimenti compiuti sul suo sesso adesso sulla sua mano, leccando lascivamente i polpastrelli, prendendo le dita in bocca fino al palmo, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione concentrata.

Quando Eiji gli sottrasse quel gioco apparentemente così appagante, fece un’espressione corrucciata; non durò troppo, tuttavia, che lo sentì con quella stessa mano scivolare lungo la sua schiena, fino a raggiungere la sua apertura.

Vi lasciò scivolare un dito, e il Greeed si tese a quell’intrusione, respirando a fondo e cercando di rilassarsi il più in fretta possibile, tanto da convincere Eiji a far diventare le dita due e, pochi secondi dopo, tre.

Le sentiva muoversi adesso più velocemente dentro di lui, stringersi e riaprirsi, spingersi il più a fondo possibile, senza sosta, e così a lungo che Ankh alla fine fu costretto a voltarsi, guardando Eiji in cagnesco.

“Non mi rompo, lo sai.” sibilò, afferrandogli il polso e costringendolo a sfilare le dita da dentro di lui, facendo una smorfia per quell’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto.

Eiji ridacchiò, tornando a far aderire il proprio petto alla sua schiena, portandogli una mano sotto la gamba per costringerlo ad alzarla, abbastanza da dargli agio di muoversi contro di lui.

“Eiji, giuro che se non ti muovi ti lascio qui a...” Ankh non fece in tempo a concludere la propria minaccia che il più piccolo si era spinto dentro di lui, con un movimento fluido e deciso, prendendolo in parola e non temendo di fargli male.

E Ankh a dire il vero il dolore riusciva a sentirlo alla perfezione, ma non se ne sarebbe lamentato, perché era una sorta di dolore che gli piaceva da impazzire e perché non avrebbe concesso questa soddisfazione all’altro, non quando aveva finalmente ottenuto quanto voleva.

“Muoviti.” gli disse a denti stretti, sentendo le labbra di Eiji tornare sulla sua schiena a baciarlo ovunque, assaporando la sua pelle, mentre si tirava indietro e tornava a spingere dentro di lui, il Greeed ormai incapace di trattenere i gemiti.

Si spinse contro di lui, chiedendogli così tacitamente di muoversi più a fondo, reclinando la testa e poggiandola sulla sua spalla, lasciando ad Eiji lo spazio per baciarlo sul collo, per morderlo, passando la lingua sopra i segni, catturando la sua attenzione su così tante sensazioni che Ankh non riusciva più a pensare coerentemente, ma cercava soltanto di sentirlo addosso il più possibile, di sentirlo toccarlo, sentirlo dentro di sé, sentirlo sfogare la voglia che aveva di lui su ogni centimetro del proprio corpo.

Non sapeva dire quanto fosse passato, ma ad un certo punto parve risentire della frustrazione datagli dalla posizione decisa dal più piccolo; si spostò in avanti, cosa che gli richiese un certo sforzo, e tornò con la schiena contro il materasso, facendo cenno con la testa ad Eiji di sistemarsi sopra di lui, schiudendo le gambe nel caso in cui il messaggio non fosse abbastanza chiaro.

Sapeva quanto all’altro piacesse sentirlo chiedere esattamente ciò che voleva, e di solito a questo punto Ankh era troppo al di là del proprio limite di sopportazione per non concedergli quella piccola vittoria.

“Così.” gli disse, quando Eiji si fu sistemato fra le sue gambe, tornando a penetrarlo.

“Vuoi guardarmi in faccia?” gli chiese con un sorriso, spingendosi più velocemente e più a fondo dentro di lui.

“Taci, idiota.” lo zittì il Greeed, sporgendosi in avanti e baciandolo in modo quasi confuso, lasciando che le loro lingue si toccassero, che si intrecciassero, senza lasciare spazio a nessuno dei due per prevalere sull’altro.

Ankh avvolse i fianchi del più piccolo con le gambe, attirandolo contro di sé e sentendo il suo corpo premere contro il proprio, rendendogli dolorosamente chiaro che anche per il proprio orgasmo sarebbe stato costretto a chiedere.

“Toccami.” disse secco, con quel tono di voce che non ammetteva la sconfitta, nonostante così fosse agli occhi di entrambi; ed Eiji, ad onor del vero, non gli negò neanche quello.

Portò una mano fra di loro, avvolgendo la sua erezione con le dita e muovendole velocemente, privo di un qualsiasi ritmo, troppo oltre per potersi permettere qualcosa di calcolato. 

Ankh aprì la bocca come per gridare, ma non riuscì ad emettere un suono; inarcò la schiena, lasciandosi andare del tutto alla mano e alle spinte del più piccolo, raggiungendo finalmente il tanto agognato orgasmo.

Ricadde sul materasso, inerme, sentendo le mani dell’altro intorno ai propri fianchi tenerli tanto forte da lasciare il segno, sentendo il proprio corpo stringersi maggiormente intorno a quello di Eiji, e questi forzare maggiormente perché invece si aprisse sotto le sue spinte, non tardando prima di venire a sua volta, chinandosi a mordergli a sangue una spalla per soffocare un gemito, mentre Ankh sentiva il calore espandersi dentro di lui, dandogli il proprio appagamento finale.

Le braccia di Eiji a quel punto parvero cedere, e il più piccolo si accasciò contro di lui, il viso poggiato sul suo petto, il respiro corto.

Normalmente Ankh lo avrebbe scostato subito, lasciandolo scivolare fuori da sé e raggiungendo subito il proprio letto senza dire una parola, ma quella sera non aveva voglia di muoversi, non ancora.

Lo sentiva ancora pulsare dentro di sé, sentiva la sua presenza addosso, ed era qualcosa di rassicurante, in un certo senso.

Non voleva ancora che finisse.

“Ti amo.” mormorò Eiji, ancora con il fiato corto, senza alzare lo sguardo in sua direzione come avrebbe fatto di solito.

“Sbaglio o ti ho sempre detto di risparmiarmi queste fesserie da femminuccia?” si lamentò il Greeed, a disagio, e irritato perché a quel punto si sentì costretto dal proprio orgoglio a scostarsi, rotolando su di un fianco e dandogli le spalle, schioccando la lingua.

Ma Eiji sapeva quando mentiva, e per questo continuava a dirglielo ogni volta. Sapevano entrambi che lui non gli avrebbe mai risposto, che non gli avrebbe mai detto di amarlo a sua volta, ma non importava.

Ankh non era nemmeno sicuro di amarlo, perché non sapeva se fosse o meno in grado di farlo davvero, ma di certo c’era che gli piaceva sentirselo dire dal più piccolo. Lo faceva sentire necessario, in un certo senso.

Eiji di certo notò la differenza nel suo comportamento quella sera, notò il modo in cui il Greeed afferrò il lenzuolo per coprirsi, palesemente intenzionato a rimanere in quel letto; non commentò tuttavia, perché sapeva che se l’avesse fatto allora Ankh si sarebbe alzato, e non aveva voglia di lasciarlo andare.

Il più grande lo udì sospirare, stendendosi a sua volta dietro di lui e abbracciandolo all’altezza dei fianchi.

Gli parve di arrossire, e sperò vivamente che l’altro non se ne accorgesse.

Si lasciò abbracciare, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro di lui e chiudendo gli occhi, soddisfatto.

“Sei felice di essere rimasto?” gli mormorò Eiji in un orecchio, e sebbene non lo potesse vedere Ankh sapeva che stava sorridendo.

Scrollò le spalle, sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino e contro di lui.

“Non avrei comunque combinato molto, là fuori.” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro. “Ma domani lo andremo a cercare, quel bastardo. Lo voglio stanare e voglio riprendermi ciò che è mio.”

Sapeva che Eiji aveva notato il plurale, e mentalmente lo ringraziò ancora per non averlo dato a vedere.

La sua non era una richiesta d’aiuto, si accorse.

Aveva solo voglia che l’altro andasse insieme a lui, che gli stesse accanto; che fosse necessario o meno non aveva importanza, perché quello che contava per Ankh era che fossero loro due, loro due soltanto, come in principio.

Sbadigliò, portando una mano sopra quella di Eiji all’altezza del proprio sterno, stringendola.

Non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, aveva deciso.

E sperava che, quando il momento fosse arrivato, nemmeno Eiji avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare.

Si appartenevano, adesso.


End file.
